Un-admitted feelings
by collierider12
Summary: What would you go through to tell someone you liked them, for Lara, it's a lot. a lot more than she wishes she hd to go through.


Lara sat next to Andrew on the couch as they watched T.V. Lara was an Ampharos who had a crush on her owner (Andrew), she had always wanted to tell him, but unfortunately, was just too shy. She always hoped that Andrew would admit feelings for her first, so she could be at ease for telling her feelings. But so far there had been no sign of that happening.

"So." She began trying to make conversation. "Been a while since you retired from being a Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah, I guess at the age of 22, I guess you just decide it's time to stop, but you had to admit, we did see a lot on our journeys didn't we." He replied looking at her with a smile.

Lara started blushing a little. "Even when he smiles I can't help it." She thought.

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked? "You seem a little red on the cheeks."

"NO." She replied quickly. "I'm fine; I just feel a little warm in here that's all." She lied. "Oh god, please say you like me soon, I don't think I can take this much longer." She thought to herself.

Andrew went to take a sip of his soda and noticed he was out.

"Hey Lara you don't mind going and getting me a soda from the fridge do you?" Andrew asked.

"No problem." She replied getting up. "I need to get out of here for a second anyway; I don't want to blow what I've worked hard for now." She thought.

Lara went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, after a little searching she found the soda case behind some cases of milk, she took a can out of the fridge and went to rejoin Andrew.

Upon turning around she saw Harold (A furret) sitting at the bar. "Had any luck admitting your feelings." Harold teased.

The only Pokémon Lara had told about her feelings was Harold, Andrews other Pokémon. Ever since then he has been teasing her about how she felt for him.

"For your information, I'm building up to it." She reported. Harold just gave an amused look.

"And by building up you mean, blushing, and chickening out at the right moment." He replied.

"Oh, shut up, I'm sure he will admit his feelings eventually." She said crossing her arms.

"You mean the feelings he doesn't have for you?" He asked.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted.

"Is everything ok in there?" Andrew asked from the living room.

Harold gave another amused look to Lara.

"You know, if you do indeed think he has feelings, why don't you tell him first and let him tell you the same thing?" He asked leaning over the bar.

"Alright I will." She replied confidently.

Harold jumped down from the bar stool he stood on and went for the door way leading into the living room. "After you." He replied holding out his arms to let her through.

Lara walked through ignoring his gesture, she saw that Andrew was still sitting where he was when she went into the kitchen, she took a deep breath and planned out what she was going to say.

"Any day now." Harold whispered from the door way.

"I'm getting to it, I just need time to prepare." She whispered back.

Lara walked slowly in front of Andrew. "Uh… Andrew?" She began.

Andrew looked at her with curiosity. Lara had planned out what she needs to say, she was finally going to tell him, then a lump caught in her throat. Leaving her standing there with an open mouth. Only stammered words were coming out.

"Is something wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Here is your soda." She said quickly holding out the soda for him.

"Um, thanks." Andrew replied taking the soda with a weird look on his face.

"Blew it again." She muttered to herself

"What was that?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied. Lara went to sit down where she sat before and noticed that Harold was now curled up in her spot, and to make matter worse, his long body covered up both spaces.

"Get out of my seat fur ball." She Said aggravated.

"Why, I don't see your name on it." He replied.

"Lara had it first Harold, just let her sit there." Andrew broke in trying to prevent a fight.

Harold looked over at Lara and smiled in a grimacing kind of way. Lara knew exactly what this meant.

"So Andrew heard anything new today, anything worthwhile?" Harold asked Andrew.

"Not really, why?" Andrew asked.

"Oh because I have something that just might knock your socks off, you want to know something really shocking." He replied curling his body around on the couch. He looked over at Lara; this was the "Last chance" sign.

Lara quickly shook her head.

"You know what, I don't think it's that surprising maybe we should just forget about it." Harold replied smiling evilly at Lara.

Lara gave him an aggravated look. She stomped off leaving Andrew with another confused look, and Harold with a sense of victory.

Lara stomped into the guest room (Which was her room until guest came over, then she slept in Andrews room) and slammed the door behind her. This is how it always was, Harold would influence Lara to admit her feelings, she would chicken out, and Harold, in the end, would get something out of it. The chain never seemed to break.

Lara sat in her room for a couple hours before Andrew poked his head in through the doorway. "Hey Lara." Andrew greeted. Lara shot up in surprise, at the moment she had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed Andrew in the doorway. "Oh, hi Andrew, I was just, um, thinking about you, I mean thinking about milk." She replied quickly.

"You were thinking about milk?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, you know, good for your bones and all." She replied a little embarrassed.

"Well I just came in because I saw you were a little down so I thought we would go to the local club, I know how much you like to dance?" He asked doing a little shuffle.

Lara giggled a little. "Well since you put it that way, I guess I can stop being mopey for a minute and enjoy myself." She replied, hopping off her bed.

"Great to see you still have a sense of fun in you." Andrew replied. "Let me just go get changed and I will meet you down stairs."

"Alright." Lara replied. Andrew closed the door and headed off to his room. "This is great." Lara thought to herself. "I can grow closer to Andrew; we can dance all night together, once he eventually sees what a great dancer I am, he's bound to say something." Lara stopped and pictured the two of them in a romantic hug. "All these years of hidden feelings will finally be revealed." If there ever a time she was more excited, she probably would have died.

Lara waited down stairs, after a while Andrew came down in a dark blue t-shirt with dark red jeans. "What do you think?" Andrew asked.

Lara just stood there with an open mouth. "Humana, humana, humana, humana." She thought to herself.

"I thought you would like it. Well the club isn't going to come to us, let's get moving before it closes." He said heading for the door. Lara followed him out the door, her eyes gazing at his back door. "Soon that butt is going to be mine." She thought excitedly to herself.

"So Andrew, what happened to Harold?" She asked.

"He took a nap on the couch, by the way, why didn't you take your seat on the couch, you looked like you wanted it but then you just stomped off?" He asked.

"Uh, I was, well, you know, not interested?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Andrew looked at her confused once more. "Have you been feeling alright lately, you seem to keep having speech problems and looking away from me. You keep acting weird like you want to tell me something?" he asked.

"I DO WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She shouted in thought.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just have some trouble nowadays because I'm not used to not traveling around the world, like how we used to." She responded.

"But we stopped doing that 3 years ago, how can you still not be used to it?" Andrew asked.

"I just take a while." She responded quickly

Andrew gave her another weird look. To Lara's relief they had finally reached the Club.

"Well here it is." Andrew said opening the door for her. Instantly she could feel the pounding of the speakers from inside. She felt her body get anxious to start dancing. As she entered she recognized the music as the join avenue theme. She could see hundreds of Pokémon and trainers dancing together as one to the beat of the music, kind of like grass flowing in the same direction as wind. She knew this would be the perfect spot for them to bond more than just Pokémon and trainer.

"Yes, I remember the first time we came to this place, you pretty much exhausted yourself from dancing. Had to carry you home on my back, you were a lot heavier back then." Andrew gave a little chuckle to himself. Lara was more focused on putting the plan into action. "So Andrew how about we do some dancing, I mean that's what we came here for right?" She asked.

Andrew just smiled. "Wouldn't be here if didn't want to." He said holding out his hand.

Lara took this by surprise, of all the times they had danced before, he had never held out his hand to her, maybe tonight was going to be different. While Lara may be correct, fate had a way of keeping things interesting.

Lara took his hands and he brought her out to the dance floor, Andrew let go of her hand and started to sway his hips to the music. Lara did the same thing but in different motions, she could feel the beat of the music control her body, she felt like a puppet, but in a good way. She started dancing closer to Andrew.

"Just this one dance, and I will finally have him."  
After a while of dancing the music faded, Andrew started to stretch out. "That was one son, don't you think Lara?" Andrew asked.

"Yep." Lara replied, but to be honest she was a little disappointed, she hadn't even broken a sweat yet, even though the song was 10 minutes long.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to the bar just to get a drink real quick." Andrew said walking off.

"Really because, the next song is coming on in the next few seconds." She asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a couple seconds." He reassured.

Andrew left toward the bar leaving Lara to dance with herself during the next song.

Andrew came up to the bar and saw a Mexican bartender serving another customer. "What can I get you?" he asked noticing Andrews's movement.

"I'll just have some berry juice." Andrew responded.

"Wise choice not to get drunk in a club." He heard a voice beside him say.

Andrew turned his head and saw a brown medium haired woman sitting right next to him. She had on a yellow t-shirt with a green overcoat and black jeans.

"Why do you say that?" Andrew asked.

"Let's just say with a place loaded with people, some people will take advantage of you in a drunken state." She replied.

"Well, I'm just getting a drink because I just finished having a dance off with my Ampharos, Lara, and needless to say I lost." He replied smiling.

"Oh, you're a Pokémon trainer." She asked.

"Used to be, I stopped a couple years ago and decided to settle down, Lara and my furret, Harold, keep me company now." He replied. "Yeah, I'm still looking for a girlfriend so that I can have a human around for once." He continued.

"Well I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you." She commented.

"Your berry juice." The bartender came in.

"Thanks." Andrew replied.

"You know, I really hope Lara doesn't mind me taking a little time off to talk to people." Andrew thought to himself.

Lara continued dancing by herself before she finally started getting worried.

"Andrew sure is taking a long time; I hope he didn't get hurt or something." She thought to herself.

Lara thought about this a second.

"Nah, Andrew is much more careful than that, I'm sure the bartender is just slow getting his drink that's all." Lara tried to dance again but an ominous feeling had stopped her flow. "I think I better go check on Andrew." She thought to herself.

After wading through crowds of people and Pokémon Lara finally spotted Andrew sitting at the bar. "Oh, thank god, he's perfectly fine." She then noticed his lips were moving and that his eyesight seemed to be stuck on something. "That's strange who could he be talking to." She thought. Lara moved a little and noticed the woman that Andrew had been talking to. "Oh god, please no, not now, not when I'm so close." Suddenly the both started laughing. "Oh god there flirting, I'm bombing, if I'm going to win his heart I can't win it through some other woman, I have to do something fast."

Lara looked around and noticed that there was electronic request machines that lead right up to the DJ. "That's it, if I'm going to get Andrew back I just have to play a song that makes us both want to dance." She thought. Lara ran up to the machine and checked what songs it had. "Let's see cotton eyed Joe... no, hamster dance…no, who lets the dogs out… no, oh c'mon you stupid machine give me something good." She begged. Suddenly she noticed a song called love together. She gulped. "My future with Andrew lies on this one song." She thought. The current song the DJ was playing was about to end. Lara quickly pressed the button to request it and ran back to Andrew.

"Yeah, she sure has been a funny Pokémon to have over the years." Andrew was still talking to the woman when Lara ran up.

"Hi Andrew." She managed to let out, despite her loss of breath. "Where have you been?"

"I was just talking to Marie here, are you alright you seem exhausted." Andrew asked.

"I'm fine; I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to dance again?" She responded.

"About that…" Andrew began. "I actually promised Marie here that I would take the next dance with her."

Lara's eyes widened in horror.

"No, No, No, this can't happen, the next song I picked is a love song, what if they kiss, that would mean they would fall in love wouldn't it." She panicked. "I have no choice, it's now or never, I have to tell him how I feel."

She suddenly started to feel her body wobble, she felt herself getting nervous. But she had to do this; she couldn't throw it all away now, could she?

"Oh, I give up; I'm never going to win over Andrew." She thought to herself.

Suddenly Marie got up. "Actually about that dance, I might have to cancel that, I didn't realize how late it was until just now." She replied.

"Well, alright I will see you later." He waved goodbye as she headed for the exit, Marie waved back and disappeared behind the crowd.

"Well looks like that position is open after all." Andrew smiled back at Lara.

Lara couldn't believe it, Could this be her chance.

As she and Andrew started dancing on the floor, she couldn't help but feel that maybe this whole experience was trying to tell her something.

After a long while Andrew and Lara left the club, exhausted and ready to climb into bed, the moon shone in the middle of the sky.

"That was a great idea, don't you think." Andrew asked as they walked back to their house.

"Sure, it was nice." Lara replied, looking rather depressed.

"What's wrong is this about that little argument we had in the club." Andrew asked.

After the woman Andrew had met had left, Lara once again had Andrew to dance with.

"So, she seemed…nice." Lara's body sort of struggled with the words nice and she together if they weren't referring to her.

"Yeah, I think it would have been great if you two met. She nice, she's funny, she has a great…."

"What do you think of the song?" Lara broke in noticing her owner getting lost in thought of this girl.

Andrew looked at her surprised by how quickly she had asked that question. "It's got a nice rhythm I'll give it that." He replied swaying his hips around.

Lara wanted to continue the conversation just to make sure he got that girl out of his head.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were talking with another woman?" Lara continued, then realized the mistake in her question.

Andrew stopped dancing and turned to her. "I thought you wouldn't mind." He said calmly, though Lara could tell there was a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Well, I just waited for a while and I thought something had happened to you, I don't want you to get hurt after all." Lara replied getting nervous.

Andrew folded his arms. "I'm a grown man Lara I can take care of myself. I don't need you to constantly ride my back, and besides other people can help me, besides just you."

"He thinks I'm clingy?!" Lara panicked to herself. "Well at least I would alert my friends if I was talking to one of my friends and not leave them there worried."

Lara's blood went cold. Did she just start an argument with Andrew?

Andrew frowned at her. "I only spent a minute with her, I don't need you every second, I have a life, and I can spend it with whoever I want." Andrew shouted back.

Lara now realized that the relationship she had built with Andrew had just crashed and burned. Her eyes started getting watery.

"Well fine, I don't need you anyway." Lara shouted back at Andrew. Lara ran away from Andrew to look for a secluded spot for herself, she heard Andrew call her name but she didn't bother looking back, Her plan had not only failed, it just ruined everything she had worked for.

The secluded spot that Lara eventually settled for was the club bathroom. She sat there sobbing in a ball on top of the toilet with the lid down. Her tail sagged down to the floor. She had locked herself in there with the light off. Someone came by and jiggled the handle.

GO AWAY!" She shouted at the stranger. She immediately heard footsteps run rapidly away from the door.

Despite the catchy music blaring from the speakers that emitted a beat in the bathroom. She didn't feel like dancing. All she felt like doing was sitting there in her own problems and fade away.

Another knock came at the door.

This time she didn't reply, she just sat there sobbing continuously.

"Lara, are you in there?" She heard Andrews voice call.

She didn't reply.

Andrew tried the door handle and found it was locked. He sighed.

"Lara I know you're in there, I just want to talk." Andrew called again.

"Go away; I know you hate me now, what's the point." She mopped to herself.

"Lara that's not true, if it was I wouldn't be here right now, you're still my best friend you know that." Andrew shouted over the music, trying to reach through to Lara.

"Friends, just friends? The whole point of tonight was for me to be more than friends with him." Lara thought to herself. Lara sat there for a couple more seconds.

"Lara please come out, I didn't mean to shout, I was just a bit aggravated and things got out of hand. Please come out, also there's some guy leaning right next to the door who looks scared to death for some reason." Andrew pleaded.

Lara thought about this for a second. She decided that a rough friend relationship would be better than no relationship at all.

She got up off the toilet and walked to the bathroom door. She opened it slightly and winced a little. The bright flashing lights from the club weren't exactly fit for eyes that had been sitting in the dark.

Lara stepped out of the door way and saw Andrew standing there with a smile on his face. His eyes seemed red from tears, He hugged Lara.

Lara wasn't sure what to do, so she just decided to return his hug.

"Thanks for coming out." Andrew said. "Now what do you say we get back to dancing again, just you and me." He said holding out his hand again.

Lara was surprised. "He still wants to dance with me?" She thought. She took his hand and headed out to the dance floor once again.

"It's not that I'm bothered by the argument we just had, it's… just something else." Lara responded in present time.

"Really, if it's not the argument, then what is it?" Andrew asked.

"It's a personal matter." She replied. "You wouldn't understand."

"You sure?" Andrew asked.

Lara nodded. Then a question popped into her mind. "Um, Andrew, can I ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." He responded with curiosity.

"Why did you come and find me, I mean you thought I was clingy, I yelled at you, why did you come looking for me." She asked.

"That's not true Lara; I don't think you're clingy." Andrew responded.

"But you said I'm constantly riding your back." Lara replied confused.

"I just was angry at the time, I didn't really mean it." Andrew replied.

"But I yelled at you?" She asked.

"I understand you were having troubles too, and it was because of me that you started shouting." He responded.

"He didn't start that argument, I did, maybe even if he didn't mean it, maybe he was right, I am clingy." She thought to herself.

Andrew walked up to the door to his house with Lara by his side. He stopped and looked at Lara with a smile on his face.

"Even if we did have a little fight, I still think this turned out great." He said trying to cheer her up.

Lara forced a smile in return.

Andrew opened the door and stretched.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna hit the bed." Andrew said walking up the stairs.

"Alright goodnight." Lara said still a bit depressed.

"Just don't stay up past one, and make sure to turn the lights off." Andrew Shouted from his doorway.

A small slam was heard upstairs and Lara was left alone down in the living room.

"Saying everything had gone the way it was supposed to, I probably wouldn't be alone right now, Andrew probably would have been sitting right next to me. We probably would be looking into each other's eyes with passion as we shared our first kiss." She swooned to herself.

"I take it things didn't go as planned." She heard a familiar voice call out.

Lara jumped when she turned and saw Harold right behind her. "How much did you hear?" Lara asked in panic.

"Oh, not much, just about your guy's imaginary passionate kiss." He chuckled to himself.

Lara's face grew bright red.

"Well, I'm close and I know it." Lara said frustrated with him, but even she knew this probably was a lie.

Harold just stood there with a grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up." She responded to his reaction.

Lara marched up to her room, and threw a pillow over her head.

"Oh, sweet dreams please rid me of this horrible night." She pleaded as she closed her eyes.

Lara felt sleep come on to her quickly as she lay there still on her bed.

"Lara wake up." She heard a voice call.

Lara threw the pillow off her head and saw sunlight coming in through her window, she also saw Andrew standing by the side of her bed.

"C'mon, I made some breakfast." Andrew said motioning for her to follow.

Lara followed him downstairs and sat at one of the bar stools while Andrew finished cooking the scrambled eggs he had made.

Lara didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to try to admit her feelings again.

"Uh, Andrew?" She asked.

"Yea?" Andrew responded his back turned to her while shuffling the eggs.

"Never mind." She said dipping her head.

Andrew just shrugged and continued to shuffle the eggs.

"Actually." She began again.

Andrew perked his head up.

"Andrew, I need to tell you something." She started, ignoring every nervous urge she had to quit talking.

Andrew looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Continue."

"The truth is, we have been together with each other for a long time, ever since I was a mareep. And to be honest, over the years I have developed feelings for you." She said forcing her words out.

"Lara what are you saying?" Andrew asked.

"What I'm saying is…" The words got stuck in her throat, it was like swallowing a brick and trying to spit it back out, it was both painful and hard.

"What you're saying is…" Andrew asked.

"I have a crush on you." She burst out. She felt her body collapse from the force she used to spit those six words out.

Andrew stood there for a second, and then he started laughing.

Lara started to feel nervous.

"I can't believe this." Andrew said leaning his body over the bar as support.

"What's so funny?" She asked nervously.

"You think I would fall in love with someone as clingy as you?" He replied still laughing his ass off.

"But I thought you said…"

"I LIED, I meant everything I said last night, my god, you're so freaking stupid." He said still laughing.

Lara's eyes got watery and she bent over the bar crying.

"Now look at ya, you're crying now!? You're such a baby." He shouted as he continued laughing.

She started crying harder.

"Lara wake up!" She heard a voice shout.

Lara's eyes burst open. Andrew was bent over her with both of his arms on her shoulders. She felt sweat on her forehead.

"You were having a nightmare. It was hard to wake you up, are you alright?" Andrew asked.

"Yea I'm fine." She replied nervously.

"Good, I hope you don't mind but I decided to make breakfast for us." Andrew said trying to cheer her up.

Lara smiled, breakfast sounded good.

As Lara followed Andrew downstairs, she went to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

Then she remembered something. The stool she was sitting on was the same one she sat on in her dream.

"Um, Andrew, what exactly where you deciding on making?" She asked as Andrew Was bent over in the refrigerator.

"I was thinking maybe we could have some scrambled eggs." He said pulling out a carton of eggs from the refrigerator.

Lara's blood ran cold.

"Uh, Andrew…" She began.

Andrew looked at her with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"Could we just have pancakes for breakfast?" She asked.

"Andrew just smiled. "Sure why not." He said putting the carton back in the refrigerator.

Lara breathed a sigh of relief.

After breakfast had finished, Lara sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Andrew grabbed a handbag by the door with his lunch in it.

"I have to go to work; I'll see you later when I get home tonight. I left a peanut butter and berry sandwich in the fridge for you." He said heading out the door.

"Alright thanks." She waved goodbye.

Peanut butter and berry sandwich was her favorite lunch food; she didn't prefer store-bought jelly so they used the juice from forest berries and mixed it in with peanut butter.

"Have any good dreams last night." Harold replied.

Lara jumped as Harold long slim body slid over from behind and flopped over the top of the couch.

"I just had sleeping last night, it was nothing." Lara said flipping through the T.V channels.

"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind making me a couple scrambled eggs for breakfast, hmm?" Harold asked.

Lara stopped flipping immediately and looked over at Harold in surprise.

"How did you know about my dream?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh I don't know, probably because I caused it." He said with a grim smile.

Lara looked at him both confused and scared.

"I heard about you're incident last night with Andrew, so I decided to have a little fun with you. I chanted a couple things in your ear while you were asleep and I let the "fun" sink in." He said with a wink.

Lara's face grew a dark red; she was pissed beyond all control. She jumped off the couch.

"Stop it! Stop It! Stop it!" She shouted, Harold jumped in surprise. "Don't you think I feel bad enough that I can't admit my feelings for Andrew? I don't need you fucking it up any more than it is, I just want to be happy with him, but you keep making things harder and harder. I can't take it anymore, IM OFF MY EDGE!" She roared.

Harold stood there with a look of fear in his eyes, he felt like she was going to kill him.

But to his surprise she feel to her knees covered her eyes with her flippers and started crying.

She sobbed while Harold just stood there. After Harold snapped just realized what just happened, he had over whelming sense of guilt, he hadn't meant to push her far, he just wanted to have a little fun, and he was just teasing. Right?

Harold walked up next to her and put one of his paws on her shoulder, she slapped it off.

"Lara I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought…"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" She shouted again, her watery eyes looking straight at him. "You never think, you just do, how you would like it if I teased you for another girl you liked."

Harold sat next to her and waited for her to calm down. After a while she stopped crying, they were both sitting there, one filled with guilt, one filled with despair.

"Lara, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to push you so far." Harold apologized.

"You mean it?" She sniffled. "You're really sorry?"

"Yes I am, I just wanted to tease you a bit and I guess I got out of hand." He said looking down at his feet.

He suddenly felt 2 flippers curl around him. He looked up and saw Lara hugging him. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"For now." She joked, her eyes still red.

"Tell you what, why don't I make it up to you, I'll help you tell Andrew you like him." Harold offered.

"No thanks Harold, I want to tell Andrew myself, if you really want to help you can start by stop teasing me so much." She advised.

"Alright, deal." He said, though he was upset that this meant he couldn't make fun of her anymore.

Lara continued watching T.V while Harold joined, a couple hours later Andrew came home. He was carrying a basket with him. Harold winked at Lara and ran out of the room, she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lara, what do you say I make up for our argument last night?" He asked her.

Lara looked at him confused. She walked over and took a look inside the basket.

There were wrapped sandwiches and a couple of bottles of soda in it.

Lara looked up at him confused. "What's all this stuff for?" She asked.

"I thought we would have a little picnic." Andrew replied, smiling again.

"But it's almost sundown, it would be dark by the time we finished." She contended.

"I know, it's going to be a sunset picnic." He responded.

"A sunset picnic, those types of picnics are for romantic type people, and sometimes even end in love making, is he coming on to me?" She thought to herself.

Lara just nodded in agreement and showed a smile.

"I thought you would like the idea." Andrew smiled.

As Andrew set up the picnic area, Lara got ready to finally own up to what she had been trying to admit all along.

"Alright Lara it's all set." Andrew said sitting down on the blanket he had set out.

Lara sat right next to him and watched as the sun started setting slowly, leaving a blazing flame orange in the sky.

"This really was a great spot." She said cuddling up to Andrew.

She looked up and saw Andrew staring at the sunset as well.

Andrew looked over and pulled a sandwich out of the basket.

"Want one?" He asked handing her the sandwich.

Lara just nodded and un-wrapped hers. As they watched the sun go down, Lara's urge to tell Andrew grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute.

It wasn't until the last final seconds that Lara decided to tell him.

"Andrew, can I tell you something?" She asked.

Andrew stopped drinking a soda he had in his mouth, and looked over at her.

"Over the years when you were a trainer, I've worked along-side you, I didn't stop for anything." She began. Andrew's eyebrows rose with curiosity.

Lara found it harder and harder to make the words out as she tried to spell it out.

"As time went along, I started to develop feelings and today I just want to say that i…" She suddenly stopped as the lump from before clogged her throat again.

Andrew sat there waiting for her to continue. Lara stood there vibrating as she tried to push the lump out of the way.

"Lara, is everything ok?" Andrew asked.

Lara was giving full force now, her face started turning purple.

"Lara…"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" She shouted as forces of air rushed from her lungs. She flopped on the ground her head landing on his lap.

She felt exhausted from pushing that lump out of her throat.

She looked up back at Andrew who had a complete look of shock on his face. "You really meant that?" He asked.

"Yes, I have been trying to tell you for many years now." She said looking back up at him in embarrassment.

For a couple seconds Andrew sat there looking down at her, then he smiled. "Are you aware you're cute when you're embarrassed." He revealed.

Lara's face grew bright red. "You like me too?"

Andrew started stroking her head softly. "Of course I like you, you're my best Pokémon, and you're the most beautiful thing I could ever encounter." He replied as he started stroking her neck.

Lara got up and sat next to him, t was now dark.

Even though she had admitted her feelings, she somehow felt unfulfilled.

She looked over at Andrew. "How long have you liked me." She asked.

Andrew smiled. "For a very long time."

"How much do you like me?"

"This much." He said putting both of his hands against her cheeks.

He pulled her forward making contact with her lips to his. She felt his warm lips against hers and the missing hole in her fulfillment patched up, everything she had hoped for had been achieved.

Andrew released his lips from hers and looked into her eyes. "Was it worth it?" He asked staring into her sparkling eyes.

"It's like I just released a bus off my chest." She responded.

Andrew smiled. "Let's go home; I think we both got a lot off our chest today."

Lara got up and picked up the blanket while Andrew picked up the basket. As Lara turned around to leave, Andrew Held out his hand like how he did in the club. Lara put her flipper in his hand and they walked off together.

Lara was at home in her room dancing around in happiness. "I finally did it, I finally did it." She chanted in thought.

She stopped dancing and stood in the middle of her room remembering the events that just occurred. That warm kiss she shared, the sparkle in her owner's eyes.

She felt like not even the world collapsing could break her mood.

Her mind wondered the kiss moment, it kept replaying over and over, and then her mind decided to get naughty.

Suddenly Andrew and her started tonging, she felt as if his tongue was in her mouth. She started blushing. Then she felt a bump at her leg, she looked down and saw a bump in his pants, it was huge.

That's when her member started to quiver.

She stopped all thought immediately and stood there once again. Harold was down stairs on the T.V with Andrew, she was all alone.

That's when she got an idea. "I'm all alone; I might as well have a little fun."

Lara climbed into her bed and swished her tail around a little eager to begin something she had never done before.

She held her tail in front of her member and started to rub it slightly. She felt a surge run through her, it felt like heaven.

"Now comes the fun part." She thought to herself.

Lara started imagining Andrew taking off his pants, waving his big, long member in front of her, as he slid it in slowly she felt her body quiver everywhere, she felt his slow steady pumps push in and out of her as she sat there moaning his name Andrew, Andrew…

"ANDREW!" She shouted.

Lara opened her eyes for a split second and saw her owner staring there opened mouthed gawking at the ritual she was performing.

Lara immediately threw some covers over her already red face. She sat there in silence.

"Lara where you just…" Andrew began.

"Yes, I was, please don't think I'm some sick pervert Andrew, I don't always do that this was the first time I promise." She panicked as she hid under her cocoon of bed sheets.

Andrew walked in and sat down next to her. "It's ok Lara, I understand, after what happened, I can understand why you would do this." He said trying to comfort her.

Lara slipped her head out. "You mean it?" She asked.

"Yes I do, and if you want, I can help." He offered.

Lara's face grew bright red.

"Andrew, are you asking for us to…  
She asked embarrassed.

Andrew shook his head with a completely serious look on his face.

Lara took the bed sheets off her body and kissed Andrew. Andrew chuckled and gently pushed her off. She looked at him confused.

"Sorry Lara, I don't want to get Harold suspicious and find us I have a better idea." Andrew replied grabbing her flipper. "I have a better place we can do this."

He led her out of her room and led into his room.

"Harold I'm taking a shower." He shouted downstairs.

"Alright." Harold shouted back.

Andrew grabbed Lara's flipper and led her into the master bathroom. Andrew turned on the water and closed the door behind him.

Andrew started taking off his clothes while Lara watched, making her member quiver like a mad man.

Andrew finally took of his boxer's finally exposing his member. It wasn't as big as she had imagined but it was still big.

Andrew grabbed Lara and led her into the shower, her body touching his. She could feel his member throbbing against hers.

Andrew pushed his lips against hers.

She could feel her slit warming up as they connected.

Suddenly a spark came off her horns. Before Andrew could react a ball of lightning covered both of them. Andrew writhed in pain and shoved himself off of her, hitting the back of the shower and falling to the floor.

"Oh my god! Andrew, are you ok?" She screamed as Andrew slowly regained what little was left of his consciousness.

"I'm fine." He said getting himself off of the shower floor. "What happened?" he asked.

"I think my horns reacted to the water." She replied, she suddenly looked down. "Sorry I spoiled the mood." She apologized, she was about to get out of the shower before she felt Andrew's hand stop her.

"You didn't ruin anything; you just gave me something to get past." He said getting back up.

Andrew connected lips again; once again Lara's lightning ball went off.

Andrew's body twinged in pain. She tried to shove him off to keep him from killing himself, but he kept their lips locked together. After a few seconds of agonizing pain, the ball suddenly dimmed, and then it faded away.

Andrew pulled away and looked straight into her eyes again. "Have I proved how much I love you now?" He asked.

Lara nodded.

Andrew shut off the water.

"Let's skip to the fun part now." He said getting out.

Andrew grabbed a towel from the faucet and walked over to Lara.

"Let me dry you off." He said wrapping his towel around her.

He started rubbing is hands around her body making slow steady rubbing motions.

After about a minute Andrew decided to go downstairs.

He started to rub her clit with his towel. Lara let out a moan of pleasure, her body started to wobble.

Andrew could see this would be dangerous if she was standing, so he gently lowered her to the ground.

He once again started rubbing her clit again, this time harder and faster. Her moans grew louder.

Andrew resisted all urges he had to stat fucking her like an animal; he wanted to save that for the bedroom.

Andrew removed the towel from his hand and put his face right in front of her vagina.

He started making small patterns in her with his tongue. She moaned his name, but not much else, the pleasure was driving her mind, all she could do was lay there moaning as Andrew dug his tongue deeper into her.

Suddenly she felt her climax coming. Andrew could sense it to and started pressing deeper into her with his tongue. She moaned louder, suddenly her body tensed up as she let her load spray onto his face.

After she had finished, Andrew licked his face off as long as his tongue could reach.

He smiled on Lara, who still remained on the floor. "Do you think you can make it to the bed for the best part?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"I would cross hell for this part." She replied.

Lara got up and pulled Andrew out the door, into the bedroom and onto his bed.

Andrew couldn't contain himself. As soon as he hit the bed he crawled on top of her, ready to plunge her soft, awaiting member.

Andrew took no time in inserting his rock hard member into her. They both let out a load moan as they began the final step.

"Oh Andrew, I've waited so long for this." She moaned.

"As have I" he moaned.

Andrew started thrusting harder into her, her vagina closed around his member the harder he thrust, Her heat aroused him more than anything he had felt before. The more he thrust the stronger his urge to insta-climax grew. But Andrew held on, he wasn't going to sacrifice Lara's pleasure for his, he wanted to make sure they both had the time of their life.

Andrew started to thrust faster, No longer being able to hold his climax, both his and Lara's moans blaring out like car horns.

Finally Andrew's seed spilled as did Lara's.

They both laid there together, semi-conscious.

"Are you sure Harold didn't hear us?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry this room is pretty much sound proof." He replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well if you didn't hear me call your name when I jerk off, then I'm pretty sure." He replied smiling.

Lara looked at him, then she just smiled.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.

They both shared a romantic kiss before finally they passed out next to each other. Both glad they got to share their full feelings.

_The end….._


End file.
